This invention pertains to printers and printer systems, and, more particularly, to print media feed-trays.
Printing devices have become ubiquitous in society. These devices provide conveniences that were unfathomable only a short time ago. A user can now take a picture with a digital camera and within seconds have a photo quality print in hand.
These printing devices are used in very diverse environmentsxe2x80x94from large offices to the home den. However, across the board, one commonality exists, space is nearly always at a premium. In the home environment, a printer may share space on a desk with a computer, a monitor, a phone, a scanner, and speakers, etc. Thus, consumers desire a printer that requires a minimal amount of space or footprint. Additionally, a product""s shape can affect its success in the marketplace. A device with parts that extend out from the main body of the device not only requires a larger footprint, but also is more likely to get bumped and broken. For example, a printer with a print media feed-tray that extends a relatively large distance from the main body of the printer can be susceptible to accidentally getting bumped. This can diminish customer satisfaction with the product. Yet, the consumer places increasing demands on the performance of these products, requiring that the products print on a wide variety of types and sizes of print media.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing a printer that minimizes the required footprint while maximizing the ability to handle various types and shapes of print media.
In one embodiment, a print media feed-tray comprises a structure for holding print media. The embodiment further comprises a coupling device for orienting the structure relative to a printing device. The coupling device can be capable of orienting the structure in at least two positions from which print media can be received by the printing device from the structure.
In a further embodiment, a printing device comprises a housing and a print media feed-tray. The print media feed-tray can be oriented in multiple orientations relative to the housing. At least two of the multiple orientations can allow print media to be fed into the printing device.
A further embodiment comprises a method of providing print media to a printing device. The method provides a structure for holding print media, and adjustably orients the structure in relation to a printing device so that print media can be received by the printing device from the structure from multiple orientations.